<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror of Sorrow by RandomTypingMonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243933">Mirror of Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey'>RandomTypingMonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurors, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Dark Harry Potter, Dark Thoughts, Emotional, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Remorse, Tonks - Freeform, Witch at War, andromeda tonks - Freeform, missing the good old days, sirius black - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm interested in your feedback - so feel free to comment! Thanks!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror of Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm interested in your feedback - so feel free to comment! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromeda Tonks stared in the mirror with swollen, tear blurred eyes. All she wanted to do was smash the mirror. Her heart felt as though it would shatter, or maybe it would shatter the glass covering every other object in the room. When she was younger she was a beautiful girl. The very sight of her usually cheerful, bright, golden brown eyes with the red rimmed glasses she so often wore made her heart ache. But now they were as dark as the room's shadows.<br/>
For the past three weeks she had sat alone, in silence, staring at her own reflection. She had tried to smile, but when she tried to reach out to wipe her tears away she couldn't. She couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless. But she could remember when her whole family had been taken away. She didn't know why. It just seemed like they had been forgotten one day, left to die without a trace. The memories came back in flashes and now she felt as though her mind were made of nothing. She had not talked to Harry since then.<br/>
She had a vague recollection of him saying that they needed to go out to Diagon Alley to get supplies, but all details were blurred by the tears in her eyes. This would not be the first time the Death Eaters stole things for their sick grudge against Harry. But she had no idea who they were or what they were planning. So she just sat in the bathroom, staring into a full length mirror for hours, thinking of nothing in particular.<br/>
She wondered if she would ever be able to be a proper adult girl again. Her mother had told her that she had a chance at a great life. But she missed the simplicity of childhood, when everything was simple. She missed her home, with its fresh air and beautiful garden. She missed the days when the ground was still green and the birds were singing in the sky. When a light breeze would blow across the fields and there would be a sound like laughter. She missed her mother's voice singing lullabies to her as she fell asleep in the evenings. She missed the way they would sneak out together and make their way into the forest that hid a small village and listen to whatever birds had been singing that day.<br/>
Andromeda Tonks missed those days so much that she felt like she could almost scream. But in that moment she knew that it was no use. She had lost it. And so she just sat staring at her reflection, and her dark tears slowly trickling down her cheek.<br/>
Why did this happen to her? She felt as if she were being ripped inside out. She had lost so much in the war. But it didn't matter now. She was being crushed by the guilt of losing everything she had ever thought she loved. Everything she had ever wanted. And even worse: she had lost them. Her brothers, her father, her family. That was why she was the way she was now. There was no turning back. It was too late to go back.<br/>
She sighed and pulled some strands of her dark hair out of the bun in front of her. With shaking hands, she ran the fingers through it to get rid of a few loose strands, but she still failed, strands sticking out at odd angles. She didn't care. She just wanted to feel something, something that wasn't numbness, and anger. Something that wasn't regret.<br/>
She heard footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulder, only briefly, to see Sirius Black with a glass of Firewhisky in his hand.<br/>
"Looks like you managed to rid yourself of the demons in your head." He commented, raising an eyebrow. "What got you so worked up about mirror shattering?"<br/>
The dark haired girl gave him a look and shook her head. "Don't you have some family things to be doing too?"<br/>
"Oh yeah, I've got some Auror stuff going on, you know. And there's a bunch of school lunches, and a club that's calling me on how they feel about me being in a bad mood all the time, but I just don't have time to deal with this right now." Sirius looked at her pointedly, then raised his glass as he spoke the last sentence. "Anyway, just thought I'd drop by. Thought I could see what you're up to in the meantime."<br/>
The younger girl's face crumpled slightly and she nodded and tried to avoid looking at the man who had just interrupted her personal space bubble. But she couldn't and it hurt too much to pretend.<br/>
She raised her hand to cover her face and walked away. Sirius caught up to her but she shook her head, turning around to face him, looking at him with sad eyes.<br/>
He opened his arms and she walked into them, not bothering to hide her tears. Sirius had known, just like he had suspected a few years ago that she would break. He had watched her go from the second they had been assigned to their new team at Hogwarts and after. He had known the day he saw her crying after that day on Platform 9. She had tried to hide it but he had seen through it eventually. After all, how could she face the world without him? It just wasn't fair.<br/>
"I'm sorry Sirius. It's just because I lost my family too." She said, her voice sounding small even to her own ears.<br/>
Sirius smiled sadly, but hugged her tightly to him. "That's okay, I know you have some family there too, even if you don't have as much."<br/>
They stayed like that for a while. Andromeda didn't know if it was the whiskey or something else that had made her cry harder but she wasn't going to question it. There was nothing for her to do now anyway. She was just going to drink to her sorrows and wait for the war to be over again. But this time, it was different. That was where she belonged now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>